The present invention relates to a device for practicing the golf swing, and more particularly to a device for mastering the techniques for eliminating wild or mis-hit shots beginners frequently experience, for making long shots and for hitting the golf ball with proper timing.
In order to strike the golf ball with the clubface square to the ball without mis-hitting, the player must address the ball in a proper stance and hit the ball free of the sway of the golf club during the downswing. For this purpose, the clubhead must be swung along a consistent circular path in a plane.
To hit the golf ball a great distance, it is essential that the clubhead strike the ball at a maximum speed, giving a maximum power to the ball. To this end, the wrists must be retained in their cocked position during the downswing from the top of the swing until an instant before the hands and the club grip reach the center of the player's body, i.e., until arriving at the lowermost point of its circular motion. By maintaining the cocked position, it is possible to delay the entrance of the clubhead into the hitting area for the greatest possible time, thereby causing the clubhead to give a maximum impact to the ball with the extra force of the wrists which are then uncocked upon reaching the hitting area.
It is also required that the clubface be positioned at right angles to the target line when hitting a straight shot along the target line. Golfers therefore must master the timing of the impact so that they can bring the body into the proper form at impact by shifting the body weight and turning the hips.
However, beginners frequently experience mis-hit shots because the clubhead tends to sway during the swing. In addition, they frequently uncock the wrists prematurely before the hands and grip have come down to the lowermost point of its circular motion, with the result that the fully uncocked wrists are then unable to generate the desired increased clubhead speed at impact. By not giving the ball a maximum of power, it consequently fails to achieve a long distance. It is further difficult for beginners to master the body movement timed with the entrance of the clubhead into the hitting area. Accordingly, they are unable to shift the body weight and turn the hips so as to bring the body into the proper form at impact.
Devices heretofore used for practicing the golf swing comprise a shaft in the form of a metal, glass fiber or synthetic resin pipe having no flexibility, and a weight attached to one end of the shaft. Such devices are all intended to strengthen the muscles required for the golf swing or to impart enhanced firmness to the grip but are not useful in overcoming the problems described above.